946 : Wet Work 6
by infie
Summary: Alec surprises Max in the shower


Wet Work 

A/N: I've started an original fiction board! We're looking for authors and writers. Check us out at cwp.suddenlaunch2.com! 

946 

- Infie 

* * *

Alec came awake feeling better... and stickier... than ever before. He stretched lazily, yawning hugely and snuggling into the soft black flannel sheet. He stared at the ceiling, enjoying the unaccustomed sensation of relaxation floating through his whole body. An instant later his eyes opened wide, and he whipped his head to look at the space beside him. 

Empty. 

Alec rolled his head back. Shit. She'd gone already. 

He heaved a sigh, smiling widely at the looseness of his muscles. The massage had been a wonderful surprise, one he fully intended to repay at the earliest opportunity. He rolled off of the bed with a comfort of movement he hadn't felt in ages. He dressed with quick, economical movements, in jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He was reaching for some socks when a noise penetrated his focus. He cocked his head to listen. 

Water. _Running water._ The water was back on! 

Alec did a little happy dance. The water being back on meant that he could have an honest to goodness shower. How could this day get any better? His lips curved in a grin as he realized what else the running water meant. 

Max was still home. And better yet, she was having a shower of her own. 

He padded barefoot through the expanse of their apartment, pausing outside the bathroom door before slowly pushing it open. A billow of steam engulfed him, and he stepped into the bathroom. 

The shower stall was made of glass, and took up the floor space of most bathtubs, another indication of the luxury the original owner had enjoyed. Three separate jets of water converged within the stall, pounding down on the occupant. Alec watched as Max stepped under the flow of water to rinse out her hair. Water cascaded down the long lines of her body, and he caught his breath at her beauty as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. She tilted her head back, and the water changed its course to trail over her chest and trickle from the tips of her breasts. She shifted, breaking his trance. 

Max sighed as the hot water pelted her shoulders and the top of her head. She had been ecstatic that morning when she'd tried the water and found that it was once more running in their place. She tilted her head further back, arching her neck, letting the spray dampen her face. A tiny noise made her open her eyes. 

Alec was leaning against the countertop in profile to her, doing something she couldn't see from her current angle. He looked relaxed, and had a wide smile on his face. As she watched, he dropped what he was holding and turned to look at her. Their gazes collided, and Max caught her breath at the aroused heat in his eyes. She flushed with reaction, her first instinct to cover up. Then she laughed, and trailed a finger down her neck instead, starting at her chin and ending at her stomach. His eyes darkened in response. 

Alec licked his lips and began to stalk towards the shower cubicle. Max took a half step backwards, putting herself more directly beneath the spray, letting the water sheet down her skin in a heated caress. Alec's eyes followed the path of the flow, his gaze like another touch against her skin, and Max shivered, feeling her skin tighten. Her nipples hardened, and Alec's lips curved as he noted it. He reached for the handle to the shower stall, pulled the door open, and stepped inside, still fully clothed. 

Max blinked and gave a startled half-laugh. "Alec..." He didn't even slow his approach, moving under the spray with her unhesitatingly, eyes fixed intently on her lips. "Alec, you're still dressed." 

"I don't care." He licked his lips, paused just above her mouth. His breath tickled her lips as he exhaled shakily. "I don't care." 

Max stared into his eyes from inches away, and her lips curved into a smile as she ran her hands up the sides of his already soaking t-shirt. "Me either," she said, and closed the remaining distance between them, assaulting his mouth eagerly. 

"Max." He said, when he could. "Thank you. For last night." 

Max turned her head and grinned against his neck. "You're welcome." 

They stood in silence for another moment, then Alec shifted uncomfortably in his wet jeans. He peeled them off with a look of distaste. He tossed them over the top of the cubicle too, where they landed with a splat beside his shirt. He helped Max rise. 

"We should shower together every morning." She told him silkily, turning back on the flow of water and beginning to rinse. 

"No argument here." He grinned with appreciation, cuddling her close to take advantage of the spray himself. 

"Are you on watch again today?" 

"Me? Nah." Now rinsed off, Alec pulled away and began drawing idly in the fog on the glass door. Max gave a double take. 

"946? What the hell is 946?" 

Alec laughed, turning off the water. He pulled her out of the shower, over to the counter, and wrapped her in a huge towel. "How can you not know what 946 is?" His eyes were glinting with mischief as he turned her to face the mirror. 

"Yeah... I'm supposed to know what..." Max broke off as she caught sight of the mirror. There, taking up the whole expanse of the glass, was a huge lipstick heart. Written inside in Alec's neat, precise hand was '494 + 452 Forever'. Alec's eyes were intent on her reflection, and all his feelings for her were written on his face. 

Max melted. 

"I guess I do know what 946 means." She smiled, shaking her head slightly at the lurking romanticism that still surprised her every time. She turned inside the towel and laced her arms around his neck. 

"Max," he said, just before his lips claimed hers. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

**_{END}_**

* * *

A/N: For Maia and Hobbes, and for hobgoblin... who made me want to write this for her. *all praise hg!* - Infie 

A/N: Wet Work 5 (Knead) was an NWP exclusive and won't be posted here... sorry! For the NC-17 version of 946, check out nunswithpens.hyperboards.com 


End file.
